


Всё как у людей

by fealin



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 16:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20876906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fealin/pseuds/fealin
Summary: Вот и всё, что было —Не было и нету.Правильно и ясно,Здорово и вечно.





	Всё как у людей

Кроули проснулся от холода, что само по себе было непривычно и дико неприятно. Обычно температура в его квартире поддерживалась (чудесным образом) где-то на уровне Сахары в погожий денёк. К тому же, у него болела голова, во рту паслось стадо дворовых котов (коты пасутся? а стадами?), желудок крайне неприятно подводило. Налицо все симптомы похмелья, о котором Кроули до этого момента знал исключительно понаслышке. От подобного неожиданного умозаключения Кроули резко взбодрился и ещё более резко попытался сесть в кровати. Голова к подобным перегрузкам была абсолютно не готова и ответила непутёвому хозяину новой вспышкой ослепляющей боли.

Кроули сосредоточился и привычным усилием воли попытался устранить все отвратительные ощущения, которые обрушились на его несчастный организм. Безрезультатно. Попытался ещё раз. И ещё... 

Никакого улучшения, если не сказать, что стало хуже. Наконец он сдался, скинул абсолютно не греющие шёлковые простыни и медленно опустил ноги на ледяной пол.

Последнее, что Кроули помнил, это пьянку в магазинчике Азирафаэля после замечательного похода в Ритц. Точно. Надо позвонить ангелу и выяснить, что и когда пошло не так. Он потянулся к телефону, оставленному на тумбочке. К телефону, который чудесным образом уже должен был дозваниваться до Азирафаэля, как только Кроули об этом подумал. Обычно всё происходило именно так. Но почему-то не сейчас. Кроули повертел в руках бесполезную безупречно стильную коробочку, в которой от обычного мобильного устройства была исключительно внешность — работал он по прихоти демона, не иначе.

Ледяные щупальца страха медленно ползли по позвоночнику, заставляя волоски на шее подниматься дыбом. Кроули опрокинулся на постель, на ощупь нашёл пульт и начал судорожно щёлкать по кнопкам. Ничего. Телевизор остался нем ко всем мольбам, тишина стала внезапно давящей и даже зловещей.

Позабыв про раскалывающуюся голову, раздражающее чувство тошноты и отмерзающие пальцы на ногах, Кроули медленно побрёл по квартире, теряя надежду с каждым пройденным сантиметром. Акустическая система осталась так же молчалива, как и оставшиеся два телевизора, вероятно, потому что никто из них даже не подозревал, что такое подключение к сети.

Стационарный телефон был ещё одной бесполезной частью интерьера. Отчасти, потому что платить за коммунальные услуги Кроули попросту никогда не приходило в голову, а отчасти, потому что он всё равно никогда не знал телефона книжного магазина — просто знал, куда должен дозвониться. Единственной исправно работающей штукой оказался автоответчик, когда-то подаренный Азирафаэлем. Ангел, видимо, крайне ответственно подходил к подобным вещам и предпочитал их приобретать.

Вся кухонная утварь служила лишь элементами декора, глянцевыми декорациями, которые никогда не несли никакой функциональной нагрузки. Так же как и еда сама по себе демону была без надобности, разве что в качестве развлечения исключительно в познавательных целях или за компанию. А сейчас есть хотелось нестерпимо, чего-нибудь ужасно вредного и жирного. Почему-то именно конкретика желаний, а не сам факт чувства голода сильнее всего испугала Кроули.  
В оранжерее, где температура обычно поддерживалась на пару-тройку градусов выше, чем в остальных помещениях, растения выглядели именно так, как Кроули себя сейчас чувствовал: жалкими, испуганными и совершенно замёрзшими. Из жалости к себе и к ним Кроули распахнул окно, впуская загазованный лондонский воздух и живые, неестественно реальные звуки города.

Паника накрыла его в один миг. Он содрал с дивана нелепый колючий плед, хотя бы кажущийся тёплым. Вся его привычная одежда была, естественно, стильной, однако никоим образом не предназначенной для того, что согреть своего владельца. Укутавшись в него, Кроули забился в угол дивана и затравленно оглядывал внезапно предавшую его квартиру. Всё, что работало в фоновом режиме благодаря маленьким демоническим чудесам, таким привычным, что Кроули давным-давно перестал их контролировать или даже замечать, сейчас оказалось мертво.

Еды у него не было. Желудок урчал почти не переставая, и этот звук чертовски раздражал.

Денег у него тоже не было. Чем подробно воображать водяные знаки, текстуру бумаги и лица правящих особ, гораздо проще было просто заставить окружающих людей верить в подлинность халтурно выполненных подделок. Этим Кроули всегда и пользовался. Не было у него и никаких действительно драгоценных камней и металлов. Зачем воспроизводить кристаллические решётки и невероятной сложности соединения, если можно сделать гораздо более привлекательную, идеальную картинку?

Безысходность накатывала волнами. Кроули вытянул руку из-под пледа. Рука, по всем законам жанра, должна был дрожать, но почему-то этого не делала. Он уставился на собственные пальцы так, будто видел их впервые. Откровенно говоря, именно это сейчас и происходило: Кроули впервые за шесть тысяч лет действительно рассматривал и оценивал своё тело, не только визуально, но и на уровне ощущений, идущих из глубины. По крайней мере, столь пристально рассматривал. За такой долгий срок он привык относиться к своей человеческой оболочке как к очень дорогому гаджету: он, конечно, ценил его, ухаживал, по возможности относился бережно, однако, всегда осознавая, что он заменим. Пусть это и грозило бумажной волокитой, но потеря тела никогда не означала конец. Вернее, билет в один конец на крайне нежелательную станцию.

Сколько лет этому телу? Сорок? Пятьдесят? При должном уходе оно протянет еще лет тридцать. Тридцать лет старения и увядания. Что такое вообще тридцать лет в масштабах Вселенной? Не больше мгновения, столь незначительного, что он порой позволял себе проспать в разы больше. А если тело заболеет чем-нибудь по-человечески внезапными и неизлечимым? А делали ли телу прививки? Он же так активно проводил пропаганду отказа от вакцинации среди безмозглых мамаш. Эта мысль вызвала истерический смешок. Он судорожно вздохнул, хотя, если быть честным, это больше походило на задушенный всхлип.

Нужно было встать и дойти до магазина Азирафаэля. Но одна только мысль о том, чтобы выйти на улицу, вызывала новый прилив паники и головной боли. По дорогам ездят полные отморозки, вдруг они собьют это хрупкое тело? Лучше дождаться ночи, их должно стать поменьше. Нет, тогда будет больше отморозков-хулиганов, а нож из-под рёбер больше не получится эффектно вытащить, попутно заживляя рану.

Вообще, какие возможности у обычного человеческого мозга? Насколько он может быть быстрым? Сколько памяти способен вместить? Кроули начал перебирать воспоминания, с самого Начала, привычно проматывая на высокой скорости Падение, цепляясь за первую встречу с Азирафаэлем, за последующие встречи. Он почти позволил себе улыбнуться, как этот самый подлый мозг начал подкидывать картинки, где он чудесным образом спасался сам и спасал ангела. И те, где даже чудо не помогало им.

Он закусил губу и тихонько завыл, методично раскачиваясь и сильнее кутаясь в плед.

Звонок, явно доставшийся от спешно съехавших предыдущих владельцев, заставил Кроули подпрыгнуть от неожиданности. Прошло несколько минут прежде, чем он всё-таки поверил в реальность происходящего и сполз с дивана, чтобы дойти до входной двери. В неё уже начали пока скромно, но всё же барабанить. Спросить, кто там, тоже удалось не с первого раза: горло пересохло, а язык отказывался подчиняться. Наконец, услыхав голос Азирафаэля, Кроули распахнул дверь и буквально упал в объятья ангела.

***

Кроули проснулся от холода. Он лежал на ковре в подсобке книжного магазина, окна были распахнуты настежь, а по полу нещадно сквозило. Голова не болела. Сам хозяин помещения сидел, уютно устроившись в кресле, с неизменной кружкой какао и очередным фолиантом. Кроули, затаив дыхание, вытянул перед собой руку и щёлкнул пальцами. Створки к грохотом захлопнулись, зазвенели чуть не вылетевшие от переизбытка вложенных сил стёкла. Азирафаэль поднял глаза от книги и неодобрительно глянул на растянувшегося на полу гостя. Кроули было всё равно. Кроули безмятежно улыбался. Одновременно он оценивал, сколько денег и золота поместиться в сейф, оставшийся от хранения термоса со святой водой. Он сделает его побольше и наполнит до отказа. И приобретёт реальный телефон. И настоящий холодильник. И обнимет ангела. Хотя бы попробует.

***

— Ты уверен, что такой метод воздействия сработал?

— С ним только такой и сработал бы! — Адам уютно устроился на клетчатой банкетке с корзинкой печенья и чашкой чая. С Её любимой чашкой. Лёгкий ветерок раздувал невесомую ткань занавески. Свет, лившийся, казалось, ниоткуда и ото всюду, заполнял пространство, не слепил, но оттенял.

— Ладно, осталось слегка поработать над ангелом. У меня есть прекрасный План, — Она безмятежно потянулась и подмигнула мальчику.


End file.
